


Secret in the Snow

by hevringssi (Sokkusu)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felix is a pottymouth, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/hevringssi
Summary: Felix has a secret that he tells Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Secret in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> You better have eaten already before this... always feed yourself... eating is good for healthy...  
> Don't be drinking or eating anything while reading unless you want to choke, I GUESS?  
> Thank you to tartaupom for reading this over before I commit this writing crime  
> Have... fun... reading...

Swaying his feet back and forth, a young cozily-bundled Dimitri sits and waits on a snow-covered bench. His dear friend Felix has asked him to meet at the park that lies in between their houses. He replays the invitation through his mind, smiling fondly at how happy Felix sounded on the phone. He begins to hum a joyful tune while he continues to wait until a sudden rumbling greets him from his stomach. He should have eaten before he left.

"Stop!"

"Take that, you baby."

"I'm not a baby, you turdmuncher!"

With his ears perking at the familiar voice and its colorful name-calling, Dimitri immediately scrambles up from the bench while his boots crunch into the snow. His eyes search for a familiar blue-haired boy, stopping at the sight of two kids behind the swings. He notices one of them with a familiar teal fluffy hood, but frowns when he registers the person clothed in it is hunched over with gloved hands protecting his head. The other kid is slightly bigger in stature, and the way they are kicking his friend from behind prompts him to rush over. "Hey!" Dimitri calls out, anger bubbling within him when the taller kid begins to pelt the other child with snowballs. "Stop that right now!"

Lifting his head up, Felix attempts to fix his hood from obscuring his vision. His eyes widen when he sees a familiar blond boy charging towards him. "Dimitri!"

"Oh crud," the other kid utters out of fear after he stops attacking Felix. "It's that Blaiddyd kid."

Not accounting for the supposed godly strength from his ancestors along with inexplicable physics, Dimitri jumps onto the board of the swing, shifts on his weight to have himself fly forward, and leaps into the air. The taller kid tries to scurry away for his escape while Felix gapes in awe. The little sunlight that peaks out from the cloudy sky behind Dimitri makes him shine. Felix sniffles at the sight when his friend air kicks the bully into the face, somehow sending the kid's large body into a giant snow mound with the power of a raging bull. The mound crumbles on top of the kid. While nearby onlookers are too astounded to consider calling the paramedics due to his unfortunate encounter, Dimitri huffs before he growls out, "That's Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd to you, bully!"

"Dima!" Felix cheers, excitedly getting up from the dirty cold ground to rush to his savior. "Dima! You saved me! You were so cool! You were like _woooooooosh_ and then you were flying and then-" He stops to notice that his friend was still seething, frowning at his behavior before he pats both sides of his face. "Dima! I'm okay!"

Snapping out of his rage, Dimitri spaces out for a moment before his eyes soften at the sight of his friend. "Felix... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Felix reassures as he reaches under his coat to pull out a white paper bag with little splotches of oil bleeding from the bottom. "That bully was a stinky nipplegrater. He said that dinosaur chicken nuggets are for babies, but he's wrong. Babies don't even know what dinosaurs are, so that bully can cough up a booger-eating poop turkey."

"F-Felix..."

"What? It's true!" Felix grumbles before he lifts the bag in the air. "Anyway, I got a bag of dinosaur chicken nuggets. Wanna share?"

At the mention of food, Dimitri's stomach growls once more. Dimitri's face warms at his embarrassment while his friend giggles and takes his hand over to the swings. Once they sat down, Felix hands Dimitri a small breaded piece of chicken shaped like a stegosaurus. He thanks him, feeling a little surprised at the food keeping its warmth before he takes a bite out of it. The savory, meaty taste of the nugget lingers on his tongue, eliciting a hum of delight as he continues to eat. "This is really yummy, Felix! Where did you get them?"

"Glenn made them!" Felix answers, taking a nibble of his own chicken nugget before handing Dimitri another. "I was going to invite Ingrid and Sylvain too, but Ingrid has judo classes while Sylvain is just being a slimy thigh humper."

Dimitri nearly chokes on his food, not being able to get used to his friend's colorful insults. "I think you need to stop learning these words. You almost sound like Glenn."

"But Glenn says actual bad words. I'm just working my way around them so I won't get in trouble," Felix argues. They both shortly laugh. Afterwards, Felix reaches into the bag for more chicken nuggets, but his expression falls. He lets out a discontented groan. "Aw, there's only one left."

"Only one?" Dimitri asks, feeling a little tempted to eat more.

"Well..." Felix drawls. "I'll give you half..." Dimitri leans towards him to playfully snag the nugget with his mouth, but the other boy pulls away in time. "No, Dima! I was going to say that I'll give you half if you promise me something."

"Promise?" Dimitri reiterates, suddenly interested. "Promise what?"

Felix places the nugget back into the bag before he sets it on the ground, not realizing that it will soon get too cold to eat. He turns himself towards Dimitri, who gives him an expectant look. "Promise to keep a secret?"

"A secret?"

Felix nods.

"Is it a super secret?"

Felix looks around to see if anyone is nearby before he nods again. He leans in to whisper. "A super secret secret."

Widening his eyes at the level of importance the secret is, Dimitri confirms with his own nod. "Spit promise?"

"No... Ew..." Felix whines in disgust. "I don't do spit promises like you and Sylvain. You're going to eat this nugget after, aren't you?"

"It's our spit."

"But that's still gross!"

"Okay. Okay," Dimitri says with a chuckle. "I promise not to tell anyone, Felix. Super duper promise."

"Okay!" Felix rejoices. He suddenly feels his cheeks heat a little and subconsciously pulls down his hood to shield his face. He mumbles out a few words, but Dimitri could not hear him. He huffs before he repeats himself. "I like you, Dimitri."

"Come again?" Dimitri inquires, feeling confused when Felix tumbles off the swing and rolls onto the snow. "Felix? What did you say?"

"I. Like. You. Dimitri," Felix emphasizes through every toss and turn his body does on the freezing ground.

"Huh?"

Stopping his fuss and lying on the ground in defeat, Felix suddenly shouts, "I LIKE YOU, DIMITRI. I LIKE LIKE YOU."

As Felix's words begin to ring in his ears, Dimitri gapes. He and Felix have been close friends since they were in diapers, but the thought of his friend having more affection and adoration for him gives him a feeling of warmth and some unfathomable bliss within his chest. His lips curl into a smile before he stands up from the swing and approaches his friend, who is seemingly beet red from screaming out his affection. He lies down next to him, not minding the dirt and ice getting into his hair. He then takes a deep breath before he blurts out. "I LIKE YOU TOO, FELIX." Felix shoots up from the ground and gawks at him out of shock. "I LIKE LIKE YOU TOO."

"Dima!" Felix whines from embarrassment, but he hides a smile from underneath his hood. He then piles himself on top of his friend, eliciting an _oof_ before he gives him a big hug. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Especially Sylvain."

Dimitri nods, embracing the other boy in return. They lie there for a while until Dimitri's stomach breaks the silence.

"Oh! The chicken nugget!" Felix remembers as he quickly rolls off. He scrambles up to dust off the dirt and snow from his clothes. He looks for the bag, grins once he sees it, and runs over to pick it up. He frowns when he realizes that it has gotten cold from sitting in the snow for too long, so he hurries back to Dimitri. "Do you want to come over to my house instead? I think if we eat this one cold we'll get a tummyache. I can ask Glenn to make some more."

"Okay," Dimitri accepts, letting himself be pulled up. He giggles when Felix wordlessly stretches out his hand, taking it once again before they leave the park and make their way to Felix's home.

"Hey, Dima?

"Yeah, Felix?

"Do you think we'll like like each other forever?"

Dimitri's stomach growls for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, Felix, but I think my stomach will like like dinosaur chicken nuggets forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Have a nice day  
> Love Dimilix  
> I want dinosaur chicken nuggets, but they are bad for my cholesterol... I also don't want to drive to Costco...


End file.
